In LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) industry, LCD display device generally comprises a strip pixel arrangement display device and a delta pixel arrangement display device.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a pixel arrangement of a conventional strip pixel arrangement display device 100. In the strip pixel arrangement display device 100, each pixel 10 comprises a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel and a blue (B) sub-pixel. Each sub-pixel of the pixel 10 presents different luminance respectively, and the pixel 10 display different colors by mixing the different luminance. When a resolution of the strip pixel arrangement display device is 720×480, it means that the strip pixel arrangement display device has 480 horizontal lines of pixels, each line having 720 pixels.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a pixel arrangement of a conventional delta pixel arrangement display device 200, and in this device 200, pixels arranged in an odd horizontal line is shifted a half pixel from a corresponding pixel arranged in an even horizontal line. In case of having a same size as the strip pixel arrangement display device 100 illustrated in FIG. 1, when a resolution of the delta pixel arrangement display device is 360×480, the delta pixel arrangement display device 200 has 480 horizontal lines of pixels, each line having 480 pixels.
Because area of each pixel in the delta pixel arrangement display device 200 is greater than area of each pixel in the strip pixel arrangement display device 100, the delta pixel arrangement display device is easier to be manufactured. However, resolution of the delta pixel arrangement display device 200 is less than resolution of the strip pixel arrangement display device 100, so display precision of the delta pixel arrangement display device is not high and display effect is not satisfactory.